The present invention relates, in part, to a glass antenna design method. In particular, the present invention relates to a glass antenna design method for efficiently designing a glass antenna having a desired performance, regardless of the kind of vehicle and the glass size and the shape of vehicle, preferably by operating an EM (engineering model) simulation tool with a suitable optimization algorithm.
Generally, in a vehicle, an audio/video system is preferably installed so that a driver or a passenger is able to receive a broadcast, while an antenna for receiving a radio broadcast from an exterior transmitting station by the audio/video system of vehicle is suitably mounted.
Preferably, such an antenna includes a pole antenna which stands high from a car body, an antenna of a shark fin form which is suitably adhered to the ceiling or inside of a vehicle, and a glass antenna which is suitably printed on the glass of a vehicle. The receiving performance of the pole antenna and shark fin form antenna has been shown to be excellent. However, it has also been shown that there are considerations such as the manufacturing cost, mounting process, and contamination and malfunction during the use of vehicle. Accordingly, recently, glass antennas have become more widely used.
Regarding the glass antenna, a copper clad pattern is suitably printed on the glass of the rear of a vehicle in consideration of durability and vehicle aesthetic design. Preferably, the glass antenna can suitably form a FM, AM, and TV antenna by using a rear glass plane.
Preferably, the quality distribution of such glass antennas according to the noise input is suitably broad in the operation of electrical equipment at an AM band due to the manufacturing method of the vehicle, so that the maintenance of noise-suppression is difficult, therefore, in the case of the vehicle having a rear door among vehicles including, but not limited to for example, a sedan or RV, SUV, CUV or the like, the back door glass is not utilized. Preferably, in the case of the vehicle having a rear door among vehicles including, but not limited to for example, a sedan or RV, SUV, CUV or the like, a quarter glass surface is usually utilized to mount the FM radio and TV antenna.
However, the area of the quarter glass surface presents considerations with tuning the antenna, and the design is not suitably standardized, so that, in the case of a new vehicle model, a new antenna can preferably be designed after a final shape is formed. Accordingly, it is preferable that a new antenna pattern should be suitably designed whenever the model of a vehicle changes. Subsequently, cost and time are considerations.
Further, glass antennas of different types are preferably designed according to the operating frequency and frequency bandwidth of each broadcast in order to suitably receive not only the broadcast signal of FM radio, TV, and a satellite/terrestrial DMB (digital multimedia broadcasting), but also other types of broadcast signals.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.